The present invention relates to the field of slidable chassis and other slide assemblies and particularly to slide assemblies for slidably mounting electronic equipment.
Racks and other structures for holding electronic equipment are frequently standardized with predetermined dimensions. For example, one typical rack is nineteen inches in width with various depths.
Where standardized racks are employed and in other special environments, a need exists for providing as much space as possible for the electronic equipment. Furthermore, for electronic equipment, it is generally desirable that the sliding assembly extend fully from the rack in order that full access to the electronic equipment can be had for maintenance or other purposes.
Conventional and commercially available slide assemblies unduly intrude upon the available space. Furthermore, certain of the slide assemblies do not provide for adequate extension of the electronic equipment from the rack.
In accordance with the above background, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved slide assembly which overcomes the problems attendant conventional and commercially available slides.